Sexo en Hogwarts
by Tasha Dawn
Summary: Por fin, después de medio siglo, el tercer capítulo de sexo en Hogwarts. La cosa se lía cada vez más, Harry se entera del montaje, Hannah pasa la peor experiencia de su vida, Draco empieza a meter sus bonitas narices... y un profesor guapísimo aparece
1. Reunión en las tres escobas

Sexo en Hogwarts

Introducción 

            _No sé si os habréis fijado, pero no es casualidad que este título se parezca a la de la popular serie norteamericana "sexo en nueva york", quien haya visto la serie, ya sabrá por donde van los tiros, para quién no la conozca o no tenga oportunidad de verla, le daré una idea de qué va la cosa: trata sobre cuatro amigas muy distintas que se explican sus confidencias y relaciones con hombres. Pues bien, de esto mismo tratará este fic pero con la diferencia de que se desarrollará en Hogwarts y de que cada una de ellas pertenecerá a una de las cuatro residencias de Hogwarts. Seguramente os preguntaréis como será posible que una Gryffindor y una Slytherin puedan llegar a ser amigas, no le buquéis la lógica, son amigas porqué sí. Así son las amistades. Bien, sin más  preámbulo os daré a conocer los nombres y perfiles de cada una de estas cuatro chicas. Seguramente ya os suenen sus nombres: han sido secundarias en las novelas de J.K.Rowling, por tanto, podréis deducir que ninguna de ellas me pertenece._

Nombre: **Ginny Weasley**

Residencia: Gryffindor

Edad: 16

Aspecto físico: Peliroja, cara con abundantes pecas y ojos verdes. Figura... no se tienen datos, puesto que sus ropas son un tanto... masculinas.

Personalidad: Es una chica de lo más simpática y abierta a la gente. Es también una gran aventurera. Pero cabe añadir que dados sus orígenes en una familia donde la mayoría de la gente es del sexo masculino, tiene tendencia a tener modelos un tanto bastos y poco afeminados, vamos que la pobre es un poco mari macho (la cual cosa no impide que le encanten los chicos).

Estado civil: Actualmente sale con Harry Potter por una serie de extrañas circunstancias... no es raro que la relación sea verdaderamente... extraña.

Nombre: **Pansy Parkinson**

Residencia: Slyterin

Edad: 17

Aspecto físico: Tez morena, larga cabellera lisa y negra como el carbón, ojos oscuros. Abundante maquillaje oscuro para resaltar aún más su lado oscuro (que repetitivo, no?). Figura esbelta, vamos impresionante, de las chicas más deseadas... de la residencia Slytherin.

Personalidad: Digamos que la chica tiene ciertas tendencias malévolas, traviesas y de... nimfómana.

Estado civil: actualmente y des de que nació, novia de Draco Malfoy, por mutuo acuerdo de las respectivas familias. Como bien podréis imaginar, las infidelidades y engaños son muy frecuentes en está relación, (cosa que por cierto, no afecta para nada a su compromiso).

Nombre: **Padma Patil**

Residencia: Ravenclaw

Edad: 17

Aspecto físico: Exactamente el mismo que el de su gemela Gryffindor; pelo negro, ojos de color miel. Verdaderamente guapa, tanto de cara como el resto del cuerpo.

Personalidad: Algo seria y fría con la gente, muy astuta e inteligente. En este aspecto, no se parece en nada a su hermana. Su postura distante de la gente la hace parecer inaccesible desde cualquier punto de vista. ¿Por qué creeis que a pesar de ser tan guapa fue al baile con Ron?

Estado civil: soltera

Nombre: **Hannah Abbott**

Residencia: Hufflepuff

Edad: 17

Aspecto físico: Rubia, ojos azules, el pelo siempre recogido en dos infantiles coletas. Su aspecto es verdaderamente encantador, pero parece demasiado niña para su edad.

Personalidad: tímida e ingenua

Estado civil: solera

_Como habréis podido comprobar, intentando ser lo más fiel posible a J.K.Rowling, tengo menos datos de aquellas que son terciarias._

_A continuación, os daré un breve anticipo de cómo irá la cosa... es decir, haré un pequeño prólogo. Espero que os guste. Dejad vuestras opiniones y decidme si vale la pena continuar con esto._

**Prólogo**

**Reunión en la tres escobas**

            Tres chicas de apariencia realmente distinta tomaban unas cervezas de mantequilla. Visto desde fuera, nadie podía comprender que podían hacer tres chicas tan diferentes sentadas juntas.

            Parecía que esperaban algo o alguién. La chica del pelo cuidadosamente peinado y osucro miró con impaciencia. La peliroja miraba distraídamente el techo, mientras tamborileaba las uñas sobre la mesa. La chica rubia, de piel clara jugueteaba con el pelo nerviosamente.

            Finalmente, apareció por la puerta, cubierta de nieve y con aspecto cansado, Padma Patil.

            -¡Ya era hora! –exlcamó llena de impaciencia Pansy Parkinson.

            -Estaba comprando material –se explicó Padma sin aliento, señalando una bolsa llena de cosas.

            Se dejó caer en una de las sillas al lado de Ginny Weasley.

            -Te pasas la vida trabajando –le regañó Ginny.

            -No puedo evitarlo –se excusó ella.

            -Almenos tiene algo que hace bien –contribuyó Hannah en su ayuda.

            Como toda respuesta, Padma le sonrió agradecida.

            -Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todas –siseó Pansy mirando con enojo poco disimulado a Padma-. Podemos empezar. Y si no me equivoco hoy el asunto que nos trae aquí, no es ni mas ni menos que nuestra amiga Ginny.

            -Gracias por la presentación, Pansy pero no hacía falta. Bueno, el problema es... ya os he dicho alguna vez las extrañas circunstancias por las que Harry y yo empezamos a salir.

            -Un millón de veces –comentó Padma, que aborrecía exageradamente hablar de esos temas.

            -El asunto es –prosiguió Ginny, ignorando a Padma- que la cosa no va bien. Pero que nada bien.

            -Es lo que pasa cuando una relación empieza a ser demasiado larga –repuso Pansy, experta en el tema-. Te lo dije hace semanas, cariño. Deja correr ya ese rollo de la fidelidad. No puedes dejarle, esto sería fatal para su reputación... sin embargo, no tienes porqué estar siempre al lado de un sólo hombre. Mírame a mí.

            -La más zorra del colegio –comentó Padma, por lo bajo.

            Pansy pudo oir el comentario, y no le sentó nada bien.

            -Por lo menos no soy una solterona reprimida, demasiado ocupada como para vivir.

            Padma abrió la boca para discutir, pero Ginny habló antes.

            -Vale, vale, antes de que empecéis con una de vuestras interminables dicusiones, ¿qué me decís de lo mío?

            -No sé, Gin, si tú le quieres debes estar con él, pero si la cosa no va bien, debéis cortar. No es que esté en contra de lo que hace Pansy –dijo Hannah, con todo el respeto del mundo por su compañera- pero a tí no te va.

            -Yo creo que...

            -... debes dejarle, sí lo sé –continuó Ginny por Padma.

            -Pues sí, veo que últimamente te limita mucho tus posibilidades...

            -Ése no es el problema, Padma. El caso es que somos amigos. Lo trato más como un hermano que como novio (aunque ya tenga hermanos de sobra). Sé que debería dejarle, pero no me siento capaz. Se le ve tan ilusionado... no quiero hacerle daño.

            -¿Quieres cortar con él pero no quieres hacerlo tú, no es eso? –preguntó Hannah.

            -Más o menos. ¿Existe algún modo posible para hacerlo?

            -Será difícil. Es más, continuo creyendo que deberías dejarlo como está –Pansy no dejó que Ginny la cortara-. Pero si lo que quieres es cortar, hay una manera de hacerlo... y que tú no parezcas una arpía.

            -¿En serio? ¿Y de qué se trata? –preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

            -Déjamelo de mi cuenta. Yo me ocuparé de esto. Si te parece bien, claro.

            Ginny miró al resto de sus amigas, buscando opinión. La expresión de Padma no podía ser más clara: "debes hacerlo tú misma, no te fíes de esa zorra". Hannah sólo se encogió de ombros. Pansy la miró llena de seguridad. Teniendo en cuenta que Padma y Pansy se llevaban como el perro y el gato, no podía tomar en consideración la opinión de Padma. Hannah era algo inexperta en el tema. Y Pansy... bueno, ella era la que mandaba en aquello.

            -De acuerdo –asintió Ginny.

            Después de aquello, Pansy se puso contentísima. Padma no habló con Ginny durante semanas. Hannah... bueno, ella continuó como siempre.

Fin del prólogo... ¿continuará?


	2. ¿Cómo romper con Harry Potter?

_N.A.: ¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! ¡Y con un capítulo bastante largo, por cierto! Estoy muy contenta por haber recibido tantos reviews, de verdad, me habéis ayudado mucho. Es por eso que no he tardado tanto de actualizar como tengo yo por costumbre. Pues eso, tal y como me pedisteis, aquí está el primer capítulo de Sexo en Hogwarts. ¿Qué os parece? Luego me contaréis...He intentado profundizar más en cada uno de los aspectos de las chicas. Aunque a veces el fic no se parezca demasiado a la serie, la verdad es que solo era como un punto de partida. No sé, la verdad, aún no tengo muy claro el rumbo que tomará la cosa. Aún tengo el fic en estado de prueba, así que agradeceré cada una de vuestras opiniones. Ni siquiera sé cuanto durará este fic... depende de los ánimos que tenga, si estoy inspirada y sobretodo, de vuestros reviews!_

_Y ahora, a contestar reviews!!!_

****

**_lara evans_**_ : ¡gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te parezca interesante... ya me dirás lo que te parece este nuevo capítulo. ¡Espero tu opinión!_

****

**_monica_**_ : ¡estoy muy contenta de que te guste! Lo de Harry y Pansy, bueno, es una opción, aunque la verdad es que aún no tengo muy claras las parejas que van a ser. ¡Hoy Draco hace una pequeña aparición...! ya me contarás. Lo de Draco-Ginny, también podría ser, no lo sé. Lo de que Draco sea dulce... ya lo veo más difícil, aunque le llege a gustar a Ginny, le costará bastante-mucho aceptarlo, sobretodo delante de ella. Si quieres saber lo que pasa, sigue leyendo y dame tu opinión!_

****

**_Marian Salazar:_**_ ¡me alegro mucho que te guste! Tal y como me pediste, lo he seguido... espero que tu sigas leyendo y dejando reviews... Está bien que sepas la serie, aunque la verdad es que yo tampoco hace mucho que la veo... En general solo he cogido la idea inicial, no es que el fic vaya a ser sólo como la serie. Bueno, pues... espero que ¡Hasta pronto!_

****

**_Earwen O-Ren Ishii:_**_ lo he continuado, como me dijiste... En este capítulo explico las "extrañas circunstancias"... ¿sorpresa? Bueno, ya veremos si te da por satisfecha este capítulo... cualquier otra cosa que quieras saber, no tienes más que volver a dejar review... ¡hasta luego!_

****

**_WeIrD PuNk GiRl:_**_ aquí estoy de nuevo, con la continuación... espero que te guste. Ya me contarás si te parece igual de interesante..._

****

**_saku-patty:_**_ ¡me alegra que te parezca interesante el fic! Bueno, pues en este capítulo se explica como empezaron a salir Harry y Ginny, ya me contarás. Bueno, y el plan de Pansy... eso sí que está por ver... Ya verás. Dime lo que te parece en el review..._

****

**_Xeidiz_**_: pues aki está la continuación, veremos si continuas teniendo curiosidad por lo k sigue... No me he tomado para nada mal tus críticas, al contrario, me alegra k me lo dijeras, así sé en lo k puedo mejorar. Pero mejor te explico como he arreglado el asunto: lo de escoger a Ginny y no a Hermione no fue por casualidad. Quería que más o menos, cada una de las cuatro chicas reuniera las cualidades de sus distintas casas. Por eso escogí a Ginny, como persona valiente, Pansy de mente perversa, Padma como la inteligente (k sería más o menos como hermione, pero versión intelectual, además, si el sombrero seleccionador la separó de su hermana sería por algo, no cree?) y por acabar Hannah, que no destaca particularmente en nada. Luego, lo de Padma y Pansy, creo que en este capítulo queda más o menos explicado, tal vez no sea una razón verdaderamente convincente, pero... conforme vaya avanzando el fic la cosa tendrá más sentido. Bueno, espero haber resuelto tus dudas y k te guste el rumbo k toma el fic... ¡hasta pronto!_

****

**_Arwen Black:_**_ ¡me alegro mucho que te encantara! Espero k te siga encantando... Pues sí, como ves no queda nada mal la cosa... ya me contarás k te parece como sigue la cosa. La "clasificación" que hiciste es correcta, así es más o menos como lo pensé... aunque puede que la cosa no sea del todo... como la serie, más o menos... Bueno, ya me contarás._

****

**_Emvi Weasley_**_ : bien, ya me dirás si el primer capítulo está tan bien como el prólogo y k te siga pareciendo igual de intersante... Gracias por decir k escribo bien... Bueno, pues aki tienes la continuación ¡disfrutala!_

Bueno, pues estos han sido todos los reviews... ¡ojalá recibiera siempre tantos! Pero bueno, espero poder contar con algun mínimo de reviews... después de todo, me alimento de vuestros reviews!! –es broma J- Bueno, pero k siempre me gusta recibir reviews y k me contéis vuestras opiniones, sean del color que sean. Pero ahora a disfrutar de la lectura!!! K lo paséis tan bien como yo escrbiendo!!!

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

_¿Cómo romper con Harry Potter?_

-Bien, éste es el plan... –Pansy murmuró unas palabras incomprensibles en el oído de Ginny.

Ginny arqueó una ceja y luego asintió. Cuando Pansy hubo terminado, Ginny sonrió, dándole el visto bueno. Luego cada una se fue por su lado.

Pero antes de que Pansy pudiera entrar en el Gran Comedor, Padma se interpuso en su camino.

-No lo hagas.

Pasny frunció el ceño, confundida –o fingiendo confusión-.

-¿De qué me hablas?

-El plan. Con Harry y Ginny.

-Oye: lo tengo todo controlado, yo sé de estas cosas. Deberías saberlo, por experiencia.

-Aquello fue diferente.

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó ella sarcástica.

-Esto es completamente diferente –insistió Padma-. Lo que pretendes hacer ahora es perverso.

-¿Acaso sabes lo que pienso hacer?

-No, pero puedo imaginarlo.

-Está bien. ¿Qué te imaginas tú? –la desafió Pansy.

-Bien. Intentarás seducir a Harry, para que sea él quien corte con Ginny, y cuando eso ocurra, tú le abandonarás.

Pasny soltó una carcajada de lo más falsa.

-No podrías estar más equivocada.

-Ya.

-¿Crees de verdad que Ginny me hubiese dado el visto bueno para hacer algo así?

-Estoy segura de que le has contado otra de tus mentiras. Que una vez ayudaras a Hannah no te da ningún derecho a jugar con nosotras.

-No estoy jugando con vosotras –dijo ella, podiéndose seria de repente-. Créeme. Sois las únicas amigas que tengo.

Padma bufó, indignada.

-No te creo.

-Me da igual lo que creas. El caso es que Ginny quiere que siga adelante con ello... y tú no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo.

* * *

¡Lo ha arruinado todo! ¡Maldita Padma! ¿Cómo había podido adivinar lo que iba a hacer? ¡Mierda! Ahora no podría seguir adelante con ello, tendría que buscarse un nuevo plan... Y ésa... ya vería, ésa... Aún no comprendía porque se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra... si no fuera por Hannah y Ginny... nunca hubiesen tendio la menor relación. Bueno, el daño ya estaba hecho. Pero se vengaría de ella, por meter las narices donde no debía. Claro que, no podían enterarse ni Hannah ni Ginny. Además debía hacer un nuevo plan para que Harry rompiera con Ginny...

Pansy observó como Padma hablaba unas palabras con su gemela, que era de Gryffindor. Luego miró unos metros más allá, en la misma mesa, donde conversaban Ginny y Harry. Volvió los ojos hacia Padma. Sonrió. Una perversa idea le pasó por la cabeza... sí... tal vez podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Oh-oh-oh, la idea empezaba a tomar forma... sí... un plan estupendísimo... ¡Pero qué idea tan grandiosa! Se daría un beso a sí misma, de no ser por...

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? –siseó una voz, con un ligero arrastre en las palabras.

Había estado tan absorta consigo misma, que no había sido consciente de las expresiones que se habían estado dibujando en su rostro. Draco debía haber pensado que estaba loca... Bueno, ¿y qué más daría? Después de todo, no se le podía repochar nada a una mente tan brillante puesta en un cuerpo tan espectacular... Por eso, aunque solo fuera fachada, Draco debía estar orgulloso de una novia como ella.

-Dame un beso, Draco –le ordenó ella, radiante de alegría por su despordante soberbía.

Draco la observó, calculando las causas y las consecuencias de tal acto. Después de un rato de reflexión, se acercó a ella, le cogió suavemente la cara y le dio un sonoro beso en medio de la mejilla. Luego se fue por donde había venido.

_Idiota. No era eso a lo que me refería. Bah, es igual._

_¡Soy lo mejor que hay en este mundo! Si él no sabe apreciarlo... pues él se lo pierde._

* * *

-Así que te gusta Justin Fletchey.

Hannah asintió fervientemente con la cabeza.

-Pues díselo –le aconsejó Padma, no muy pendiente de sus palabras.

-Pero... ¿y si yo no le gusto?

-A ver Hannah. Os lleváis bien, habláis y todo eso, en definitiva, sois amigos. ¿Por qué no le ibas a gustar?

-Pues... no sé... a lo mejor... no... ¡es que no me atrevo! Además, si yo le gusto, ¿él podría haberme dicho algo, no crees?

-Y yo qué sé –dijo Padma, sacudiendo la cabeza, algo exasperada. Al ver la cara de susto de Hannah, intentó rectificar-: lo siento, Hannah, quiero decir que... No es la primera vez que te ocurre algo así, ¿no? La otra vez te pasó más o menos lo mismo, y hasta hace un par de meses, la cosa era de final feliz.

-Sí, al final salí con Nevielle (aunque hace dos meses rompiéramos), pero, después de todo, fue gracias a Pansy que la cosa tuvo lugar...

-Precisamente. Pansy no puede estar siempre para sacarte las castañas del fuego. Si le damos rienda suelta para que nos arregle siempre todos nuestros problemillas amorosos, al final terminará por creerse que es una diosa o algo por el estilo.

-No hace falta que me hagas propaganda política, Padma. Pero, admítelo, ella es mucho mejor que nosotras en estos asuntos. Asúmelo, Padma, está en su salsa.

Padma se mordió la lengua.

-Admitiste que lo pasaste muy bien con aquel chico...

-Sólo fue una cita, un día, nada más –alegó ella, con especial émfasis.

-Podría haber durado más si tú hubieses querido... Pansy te lo arregló todo.

-No me gusta que ella tenga algún tipo de control sobre mi vida. No quiero depender de ella. Por nada en este mundo.

-Tú eres muy buena con los estudios, de las más inteligentes. Y ella es muy buena casamentera. ¿Qué tiene de malo que cada una tenga algo en lo que es mejor?

-Que se trata de temas personales... yo no me meto en la vida de nadie por hacer lo que más me gusta. Además, no veo que ella sea más feliz que yo por hacer lo que hace.

-No. Pero se divierte mucho más que tú. ¿Acaso conoces tú el significado de la palabra divertirse?

-¡No seas injusta! Cada persona se divierte a su manera. La diversión no solamente es el placer terrenal. También existe el placer intelectual. Enrollarse con todos lo tíos que se encuentra será la mar de divertido para ella, pero para mí es mucho más divertido tener una buena lectura.

-¿Lo has probado, Padma?

-¿El qué? –preguntó ella recelosa.

-El placer de tener un compañero sentimental. ¿Has tenido alguna vez un novio de verdad?

Por segunda vez, Padma no supo encontrar las palabras, y tuvo que volver a morderse la lengua.

* * *

-Oye, Harry...

-Dime, Ginny.

Ginny miró de reojo a su hermano, que les estaba observando. Se acercó un poquitín más a Harry, si es que ello era posible en esa pequeña butaca.

-Mmm... es que, me preguntaba si hoy pensabas hacer tu... incursión.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Harry, sin comprender.

Tan corto como siempre, Harry era un poco duro de mollera con lo dobles sentidos. O eso o se hacía el tonto.

Ginny bajó aún más el tono de su voz, así que habló en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Que si vas a ir a baño de los prefectos esta noche.

-Sí. ¿Por qué? No querrás... –insinuó él, a medias palabras, notando como se le encendía la cara.

Ginny se puso más roja, al comprender por donde iba Harry.

-No, no, ni hablar... no quería decir eso... que quisiera ir contigo...

-Que si quisieras podrías...

-Por supuesto... pero...

-Mejor no.

-Sí.

-Claro. Además, que me pillen a mi es una cosa, pero tu...

-Quieres protegerme, claro

-Sí, bueno, no es que crea que tú no podrías, por qué...

-Claro.

-Tú sabes defenderte sola.

-Sí.

-Entonces –continuó Harry, frunciendo el ceño-... ¿por qué has preguntado?

-Ah. Por saberlo. Me gusta saber donde estás. Por si... ocurre algo. Así... sabré donde estás.

-Claro.

-Bueno, pues me voy a dormir.

-Creo que yo también... tú ya me entiendes.

-Por supuesto.

Se levantaron. Ron levantó la vista. Su constante vigilancia era más que visible.

-¿Ya os vais?

-Eh... sí.

-Bueno, yo iré dentro de un rato, ¿eh, Harry? –dijo Ron.

-Bien.

Entonces se sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ginny, que sileciosamente se había desplazado hasta el rellano de las escaleras. Le estaba esperando.

-Bueno... –empezó a decir Harry, acercándose a ella.

-Sí...

-Pues, eso, hasta mañana.

Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ginny sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

-Buenas noches, Ginny.

Y cada uno se fue por su lado. Y Ron se quedó con la mirada perdida. Y así cada día.

Aquella rutina era precisamente lo que no soportaba Ginny. Desde que empezaron a salir, la cosa fue así con Harry.

Pero antes no era así. Cuando eran amigos, cuando se hicieron realmente amigos, la cosa iba sobre ruedas. Sobretodo cuando Hermione y Ron empezaron a salir, su amistad se estrechó aún más.

Pero Ron y Hermione eran los dos polos opuestos, y en más de una ocasión distuían. Cada uno tenía sus propios problemas y lo pagaba con el otro. Ron cada día se sentía más afectado por la crisis familiar causada por Percy y los gemelos, por ello se sentía tremendamente responsable de Ginny y pagaba su frustración con Hermione. Por su parte, Hermione, seguía con sus obsesiones con los elfos y los estudios. Pero además, vino aquello. La gota que colmó el vaso. La visita de Krum. Después de aquello, tuvieron una terrible ruputura. Cada día era un infierno para ambos. El ánimo de Ron estaba por los suelos. Harry y Ginny no sabían como animarle, hacían todo cuanto estaba en sus manos pero... era muy difícil. Con Hermione era diferente, se enterraba en sus libros y poco después de la ruptura, empezó a salir con Krum. Aquello ya fue devastador para Ron. Estaba tan hecho polvo que, el día de la confusión, Harry y Ginny no supieron decirle que no.

Ginny sonrió para sus adentros, nostálgica, al acordarse del día de la confusión. Harry y Ginny estaba haciendo uno de sus juegos... bueno, uno de esos que acabas por los suelos, riendote como un poseso, encima de un amigo y con las manos en los lugares más insospechados. Cosas de amigos, ya se sabe. Claro que, cuando Ron entró, en medio del lío, los dos energúmenos parecían de todo menos amigos. Ron ató cabos en seguida y, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, se puso contento. Por eso ni Harry ni Ginny supieron decirle que estaba equivocado, que en realidad solo eran amigos... es por ello que empezaron a salir. Pero se notaba a la legua que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro... Se trataban de todas las formas posibles menos de novios. Y estaban terriblemente incómodos haciendo las cosas típicas de novios... más que nada, por aparentar delante de Ron. Era realmente agotador. Lo peor de todo era que no podían contárselo a nadie. Que sólo era un montaje. Y que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a parar aquello.

Era por aquello que Ginny consideraba que aquellas circunstancias, no eran las normales para salir con un chico. También consideraba, que no debía dejar mal a Harry, diciendo que se sentía igual de incómodo que ella. Por eso había recurrido a Pansy, sabía que ella haría algo para que pareciera que la situación era irremediable, que Ron viera que por fuerza debían romper. Tal vez, después de todo, debería haberle contado algo a Harry. Aunque, la verdad, no creía que estuviera demasiado de acuerdo con ella. Él era muy riguroso con lo de los Slytherin. Y aunque Ginny fuera poco más o menos del mismo parecer, sabía que Pasny era un caso a parte. Por fuerza debía serlo, porqué necesitaba una mente retorcida tipo Slytherin que la ayudara en aquel asunto... ¡o se volvería completamente loca!

* * *

Pansy divisó pronto el lugar que le había señalado Ginny. Así que ahí era donde se escondía Potter, en _su_ baño. Después de todo, ella era prefecta y él no. Era ella la que tenía todo el derecho del mundo.

Ya había salido del baño, llevaba la toalla envuelta a modo de falda. Estaba de espaldas. Bien... así podría sorprenderle. Aunque se sintió algo decepcionada, querría haber llegado antes... para pillarlo en una situación más comprometida. Juá, juá... ver al niño que sobrevivió en bolas... Era digno del elogio de Draco. Sin embargo, debería manenerse en silencio. No podía hacer aquello a Ginny...

Dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Potter...

Harry se dio la vuelta, asustado. Por un día se había confiado y no se había llevado el mapa del merodeador. Aunque, claro, Ginny se había asegurado que no se lo llevara guardándoselo ella en un lugar seguro. El riesgo de ser capturado por un profesor valía la pena... al menos, eso creía ella.

Pansy hizo una mueca, claramente disgustada por el cuerpo enclenque de Harry. No es que fuera algo digno de ver por alguién como ella...

Harry notó que lo miraba descaradamente y que lo que tenía justo delante de ella la decepcionaba. Tantas aventuras y ninguna recompensa... después de todo, su esfuerzo podría haber valido algún músculo, ¿no?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Parkinson? –preguntó Harry, con un cierto desdén. Aunque en aquel preciso instante él estaba en una clara desventaja.

-¿Tú que crees? ¡Esto es el baño de los prefectos, y yo soy prefecta! Y, por lo que sé, tú no eres prefecto.

Vale. Ahora sí que sí que era indiscutible que ella tenía toda la ventaja del mundo. Y, como Slytherin, salir con vida de esa situación, valía un precio.

-Bueno, hasta ahora a nadie le ha molestado que yo estuviera aquí.

-Pues a mi no me hace ninguna gacia el verte aquí.

-De acuerdo, ya me voy –atajó Harry, temiendo que pronto le pidiera algo. Se dio la vuelta, para coger su ropa, pero ella habló antes.

-Espera –murmuró ella, con voz suave.

_Mierda._

Harry se dio la vuelta lentamente.

-¿Qué?

-La verdad es que no me ha venido mal encontrarte... quería comentarte algo...

Harry no supo qué decir, así que esperó a que ella continuara.

-Tengo información para tí. Algo que te icumbe.

-¿Que me incumbe? –repitió Harry, incrédulo-. ¿Es un mensaje de Malfoy? Sea lo que sea, dile que me da igual, no pienso...

-No tiene que ver nada con Draco –le cortó ella, perdiendo un poco los estribos (le molestaba que siempre anduviera sobre ella la sombra de Draco). Intentó tranquilizarse. Hizo un ademán de sonrisa. El resultado dejó bastante que desear, así que decidió proseguir-. Es sobre una chica..., Padma Patil, ¿la conoces?

-Mmm... ¿la hermana de Parvati, no? -dijo Harry, sin darle mucha importancia.

-Exacto –afirmó ella-. Pues sé de cierto que está coladita por tí.

Harry se quedó un rato mirándola, inexpresivo.

-¿Y? –preguntó al fin, dejando claro que aquello poco le importaba a él.

Aquello la dejó un poco descolocada, pero en seguida supo recuperarse.

-La chica es mona... ¿no piensas hacer nada?

-Bueno... hay unas cuantas razones.

Harry se encogió de ombros y empezó a vestirse. Pansy esperó respuesta. Nada.

-¿Cuáles?

Harry se volvió hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué este repentino interés? ¿Qué más te dará a tí?

-Es que, ella es mi amiga y me ha dicho que si no le correspondes es capaz de hacer cualquier locura...

Harry empezó a parar atención.

-Pero... no creo que ella sea de ese tipo de chicas, ¿verdad? –dijo él, no muy convencido.

-Uy, pues la verdad, de ella una nunca sabe qué esperar...

-Ya, pero... ¿qué clase de locura crees tú que...?

-No sé. Cualquier cosa. Tiene mucha imaginación. Yo de tí iría con cuidado...

-Si no le digo nada tal vez se olvide de mí...

-Qué va, qué va. Ella es de esas que cuanto más la ignoras, más está por tí.

-Vaya.

-Por otro lado, si le haces mucho caso, en seguida se cansa de tí.

-Ajá.

Pansy esperó reacción. Harry tardó un rato en atar cabos.

-Crees tú que si empiezo a seguirla y eso... ¿se olvidará de mí?

Pansy asintió enerégicamente con la cabeza.

-No sé... suena un poco raro.

-Es que ella es muy rara. –Pansy miró el reloj, distraída-. ¡Uy! Me tengo que ir, hasta luego.

Pansy se fue corriendo, dejando en un mar de dudas a Harry.

* * *

Libros. _Perfecto_. Pluma. _Perfecta_. Pergaminos. _Perfectos_. Cartera. Bien colocada, _perfecta_. Situación estratégica de la mesa, donde la iluminación es perfecta, está lo suficientmenete alejada de la gente para no ser molestada, pero lo suficientemente cerca para saber quién entraba o salía. _Perfectísima_. Silla cómoda, colocada a una buena distancia de la mesa, para no tener dolores de espalda. _Más que perfecto_.

Padma levantó la vista, satisfecha de sí misma y suspiró.

No hace falta decir, que la chica era una perfeccionista. Y lo peor que le podía pasar en este mundo es que alguna cosa no saliera tal y como ella había planeado. Aquel momento, por ejemplo, perfecto para estudiar, se vio interrumpido por la súbita e inadecuada visita de Harry Potter.

Padma vio como entró a la biblioteca, echó un vistazo y miró en su dirección. Andó hacia donde estaba ella. Y se sentó a su lado.

Padma le miró con cara de: _¿qué te crees que estás haciendo?_

Pero a Harry aquello no pareció molestarle. Estaba prevenido por Pansy. No podía creer que es dos días hubiese hablado ya dos veces con esa chica. El caso era que había ido a buscarla para... pedirle ayuda. Había decidido prevenir antes que curar. Así que Pansy le había aconsejada convertirse en un incordio para la chica. Y, como Harry no tenía ni idea de esos asuntos y no tenía a ninguna otra chica a quién consultárselo (Ginny, por supuesto que no, y Hermione últimamente estaba muy distante), así que había pensado hacerle caso.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Harry.

Padma se preguntó porqué seguía sentado ahí y por qué hablaba con ella.

-Iba a estudiar –dijo ella, al fin. Dijo aquellas palabras expresamente, para darle a entender que allí era un estorbo.

-Ah –asintió Harry, sin parecer tener la menor intención de moverse de allí.

-Oye... ¿te importa?

Padma señaló con la pluma el pergamino que estaba a punto de empezar a escribir.

-En absoluto.

Padma empezó a escribir. Pero Harry seguía allí. Levantó de nuevo la cabeza.

-Harry, te importaría si...

-¿Qué?

-Es que... prefiero estar sola.

-Ah, claro, lo entiendo perfectamente. Hermione es igual que tú. Siempre que tiene que estudiar se aparta de todo el mundo, necesita concentración –comentó Harry, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Ya –murmuró ella, moviendo la cabeza lentamente-. Mmm... ¿Harry?

-Sí.

-Podrías... ¿irte?

-Oh, ¡lo siento! ¡No quería molestarte! –se excusó Harry levantándose precipitadamente.

Padma sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No importa.

-Es que... te veo siempre ahí... y quería hablar contigo.

-Sí, este es mi sitio. Pero... no creo que la biblioteca sea el mejor lugar para hablar –susurró ella, señalando con los ojos a Madam Pince.

-Claro, claro. Bueno, ya nos veremos otro día.

-Por supuesto.

Harry se fue. Padma esperó a que se fuera para empezar con lo suyo.

_Pff... volver a vernos... ¡No creo que tenga que volver a cruzarme con él!_

Estaba equivocada de medio a medio.

_Fin del capítulo._

__


	3. La mala racha

_N.A.: Bueno, después de nosecuantos siglos, aquí estoy de nuevo! Supongo que más de uno pensaría que había abandonado, pero qué va! Llevo unos cuantos meses con este capítulo (que tampoco es para tanto, la verdad, lo que pasa es k entre los examenes y la falta de inspiración no había quien escribiese) y este es el resultado. Espero que lo disfrutéis. _

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y no creo que lo que quiera que sea que escriba J.K Rowling en un futuro próximo se parezca lo más mínimo a este fic (incluso puede que le apetezca matar alguno de los personajes que yo le he robado –con todo el cariño del mundo, eso sí-). Pero bueno. Se trata de un modo como cualquier otro de pasar el rato y, la verdad yo me he pasado muy bien haciendo que pasen según que cosas a según qué personajes. Espero que vosotros lo paséis tan bien como yo._

_Bueno, ahi van los reviews:_

_Lara evans: como podrás ver en este capítulo, Padma no se las ha arreglado nada mal... Y el plan de Pansy... bueno, ya verás si funciona o no en el capítulo. Gracias por dejar y siento mucho el retraso, espero volver a recibir review tuyo!_

_Camille. Me alegra que te parezca bueno y también que creas que está bien contado. Espero resolver la duda en este capítulo (aunque me temo k planteo otras nuevas)._

_A-grench: lo he continuado (aunke con un terrible retraso) com dijiste. No creo k las personas menos imaginadas sean las parejas k tú dijiste, pero bueno... la verdad es k yo tb tenía en mente estas parejas. Ya veremos como va la cosa. Puedes hacerme todas las sugerencias que quieras, ya ves que yo haré todo lo posible para poder responder a tu sugerencia (de algún modo). Espero tu prox review!_

_Silence-messiah: me alegra k te guste el comienzo. Elegí estos personajes expresamente, por lo diferentes k podían llegar a ser. Pansy... bueno, en este capi la pobre se lleva un fiasco. Y Harry... el pobre está carcomido por esas miradas... Verás que a Padma que al final la cosa no le va demasiado mal... La relación de Pansy Draco es rarilla, sí. Bueno, espero k vuelvas a dejar tu comentario, 'hasta pronto!_

_Pues esto es todo, amigos ¡ay no, k aún keda el capítulo! Lo k iba diciendo, aki viene el capítulo:_

_Capítulo 3_

_La mala racha_

Después de un agotador entrenamiento de Quidditch, Ginny se moría por tomarse una buena ducha. Pero cuando vio que Harry no iba a cambiarse, sino que se quedaba solo entranándose vio claro que la ducha tendría que ser aplazada.

-Uh... ¿Harry?

Harry levanto la mirada del suelo, desde donde estaba haciendo flexiones (una práctica muy poco común en un buscador).

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué haces?

-Entreno.

Ginny miró a su alrededor, intentando comprender el misterio por sí misma. No, no lo entendía.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la snitch?

-Bueno... es que... quería verme con un poco más de... musculatura.

Ginny no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Cuando vio que Harry lo decía completamente en serio, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mental para quitarse la sonrisa de la cara.

-Pero... tú eres así, delgado.

-Enclenque –murmuró Harry con resentimiento.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Ahora de repente te importa tu físico? Sabes perfectamente que a mi esas cosas no me importan.

-Se trata de algo personal –dijo Harry con orgullo-. Siempre he sido delgado. Nunca he destacado por ser... guapo, sino simplemente por ser yo. Y me gustaría saber cómo se siente alguién por el que las chicas se sienten atraídas... en un sentido físico.

-¿Es que te gusta otra?

-No –conestó el rápidamente.

-¿Entonces?

-¡Ya te lo he dicho!

-Está bien, vale. Quédate tú aquí matándote a trabajar. Pero si gastas demasiadas calorías no tendrás músculo que se quede.

-Siempre es alentador el apoyo incondicional de una novia, gracias –dijo Harry sarcástico.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que yo pienso.

-Pues muchas gracias.

Ginny se quedó mirándole.

-¿Y bien?

-Mmm... ¿hasta luego?

-¡No! ¿Vas a continuar con esta tontería de los músculos?

-Pues sí.

-Bien. En ese caso, olvídate de mí.

* * *

Padma iba hacia las mazmorras. El día estaba yendo lo que se dice muy, lo que es... perfecto. Hasta aquel preciso instante, en que vio venir a Harry Potter.

Maldita sea. Des de aquel día en la biblioteca no dejaba de encontrarse con él y mantener conversaciones estúpidas. Pero aquella vez la cosa era diferente: iba hablando con su amigo Ron. Bien, lo único que debía hacer era pasar desapercibida mientras ellos seguían hablando. Se escondió detrás de una gárgola, esperando que pasaran.

-No sé que pensar, Ron –oyó que decía Harry, cuando pasaba por su lado.

-Seguro que no fue nada –aseguró Ron, alejándose.

-¿Y si realmente ha roto conmigo Ginny? –fue lo último que pudo oír Padma. Pero para ella era más que suficiente.

* * *

Aquella tarde en las tres escobas tendrían un tema muy interesante del que hablar.

-¿Has roto con Harry? –fue lo primero que le preguntó Padma al verla llegar.

Aquel día ella era la primera, y por fortuna, Ginny la segunda.

-No que yo sepa. ¿Por qué?

-Pues le he oído hablar con Ron y decía que creía que tú habías roto con él.

-No es posible. ¿Cuando ha sido eso?

-Pues... a segunda hora, yo iba hacia las mazmorras y me he cruzado con ellos.

-¿Pero has hablado con ellos?

-Por suerte, no –suspiró Padma.

-¿Qué quieres decir con suerte? –preguntó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ah... bueno, es que últimamente he tenido... conversaciones con Harry... algo... raras y por eso no quiería hablar con él –repuso ella, algo nerviosa.

-¿Conversaciones raras? ¿De qué me estás hablando, Padma?

En aquel momento, y para gran alivio de Padma, aparecieron Hannah y Pansy.

-Hola, chicas –dijo Hannah, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-... nas –susurró Pansy con desgana.

-Vale, ¿que pasa aquí? –preguntó Ginny, curiosa por el extraño estado de ánimo adverso de las dos chicas.

Pansy y Hannah se miraron entre ellas.

-Nada -dijeron a la vez.

Padma arqueó una ceja, visiblemente incrédula, al igual que Ginny.

-Vale, está bien –asintió Hannah, algo más rápido de la cuenta-. Hoy he pasado un día maravilloso con Justin.

-Así que ya estáis saliendo... –emepezó a decir Ginny, pícara.

-No, aún no, pero... lo pasamos tan bien juntos... –dijo ella, con la mirada perdida en el infinito (típica de las enamoradas).

-Mírala, qué mona –murmuró Ginny, encantada.

-¿Y a tí qué te pasa? –le espetó Padma a Pansy (lo dijo sin mucho tacto, aunque no hace falta decirlo).

-He roto con Jack. ¿Recordáis? Aquél tío tan buenorro de Slytherin...

-¿El que era un año menor que tú? –dijo Padma aposta.

-Sí, ése. Pero era muy maduro para su edad. Aunque con un estúpido problema de... normas y... responsabilidades de ésas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Hannah.

-Se enteró de que salía con Draco. Y dijo que o uno o el otro, pero que no le parecía bien que le pusiera los cuernos a Draco. Pfff... será imbécil...

-Si lo piensas bien, el chico tenía razón –repuso Hannah.

-¿Razón? ¡Y una mierda! Estúpida palabra... la mora... moratina...jela...mortajela... –tanteó Pansy, sin mucho éxito.

-¿Moral? –la ayudó Padma, sarástica.

-¡Eso es!

-Eso imaginaba –dijo Padma, entre dientes.

-Oye, ¿cuál es tu problema?

-Ninguno. Por cierto, ¿cómo va lo de Harry y Ginny?

-Bueno, dímelo tú –ronroneó ella haciéndole una sonrisa malévola-. Puesto que he oído que últimamente Harry está más pendiente de ir tras de tí que pasar el rato con Ginny.

Padma abrió mucho los ojos, ignorando la mirada inquisitiva de Ginny,

-¡Has sido tú! ¡Tú haces que esté tan raro y que me lo encuentre por todas partes!

-¿No está mal, eh?

-¡Arréglalo ahora mismo! ¡Haz que deje de perseguirme! –le exigió Padma, sin mucho éxito.

-Bueno, en realidad puede que esto me sirva como excusa para dejarle.

Padma la miró con una mezcla de escepticismo y enojo.

-No me digas.

-¡Por favor, Padma! El daño ya está hecho. Además, en cuanto vea a Harry corto con él, ya no te molestará más, ¿de acuerdo?

A Padma no le quedó más remedio que aceptar a regañadientas, puesto que las tres chicas le rogaron que no lo estropeara todo, "como siempre solía hacer".

* * *

-¡Ey, Padma!

Padma maldijo su mala suerte. Se dio la vuelta para ver el rostro sonriente de Harry.

-Harry... ¿no has hablado aún con Ginny?

-¿Cón Ginny? Sí, he hablado...

Padma suspiró aliviada.

-Buf... qué suerte. Pero... ¿por qué sigues hablando conmigo?

-¿Que... por qué? ¿Y por qué no?

-Bueno, em... pues ya sabes, por todo eso del engaño de Pansy...

-No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando.

-¿No sabes lo de Pansy?

-¿El qué?

Estaba clarísimo, Ginny no le había explicado nada. Pero estaba ya hasta las mismismas narices de todo aquel embrollo, se lo contaría todo ella misma.

* * *

Durante la cena, Ginny se percató de que Harry estaba excesivamente callado.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Harry la miró muy serio.

-Sí –susurró él, simplemente.

-Y... ¿qué es?

-No es tan difícil, ¿sabes?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando Harry.

Harry observó de reojo a Ron, que les estaba mirando con mucha atención y sin ninguna discreción. Entonces se volvió hacia Ginny, lleno de determinación.

-Hemos terminado.

Dicho esto, se levantó dejando a Ginny con la boca abierta y Ron a punto de darle algo.

-¡Haz algo! –le exigió Ron con los ojos desorbitados.

-Yo... no sé –balbuceó Ginny sin lograr salir de su estado de shok.

Una serie de pensamientos y de ideas desordenadas se le amontonaron en la cabeza, montándosele tal lío encima, que no supo que hacer. Hasta que vio aparecer a Padma por el Gran Comedor. Entonces lo vio todo clarísimo: se lo había dicho.

Se levantó de golpe -dando un tremendo susto a su hermano, que no había parado de observarla preocupado- y se marchó sin dar más explicaciones.

-¡Se lo has dicho! –la incriminó Ginny, señalandola acusadoramente con el dedo índice y con los ojos centelleantes de ira.

Padma la miró confusa.

-¿El qué? ¿Quién? –preguntó llena de desconcierto.

-¡Harry! –aclaró ella, como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo- ¡El plan con Pansy!

-¿Y? –repuso Padma con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si aquello no fuera para nada con ella.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? –dijo Ginny, fuera de sus casillas.

-No sé. ¿Ha roto Harry contigo?

-¡Sí!

-¿Y no es eso lo que querías?

Ginny se quedó algo descolocada.

-Bueno... sí.

-Pues ya está.

-Pero... yo no quería que fuera de esta manera. ¿Qué opinión tendrá ahora Harry de mí?

-Sigo sin ver donde está el problema.

-Pues que... a pesar de todo, hubiese querido que continuáramos siendo amigos.

-Oh. Bueno, pero yo se lo he dicho de manera que Pansy tuviera toda la culpa... cómo lo haya interpretado él ya no es cosa mía –dijo Padma, encogiéndose de ombros.

-Pues deberías haber tenido un poco más de cuidad...

La voz de Ginny fue interrumpida por un creciente murmullo que se extendió por todo el Gran Comedor hasta llegar a convertirse en un ruido ensordecedor. Entonces, como de la nada, apareció Pansy justo delante de ellas.

-¿¡Lo habéis visto!? –gritó ella extasiada.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Padma sin comprender nada.

-¡A quién va ser! –Pansy abrió muhco los ojos, sorprendida de que no supieran nada- ¡Al nuevo profesor, el que va a sustituir al lobezno durante la luna llena! ¡El tío más guapo y que más bueno está en todo el mundo mágico!

-Está clarísimo quién es, ¿no crees? –dijo Padma sarcástica dirigiéndose a Ginny.

Pero Ginny no estaba de humor, y mucho menos con Padma.

-¿A qué viene esto ahora?

Pansy no cabía en su sorpresa por el disgustoso comportamiento de sus "amigas".

-Padma le ha contado todo el plan a Harry –explicó Ginny visiblemente irritada.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, eso! Bueno, y... ¿Qué?

-¿Y Qué? ¡¿Cómo que y qué?!

-Quiero decir que ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-¡Qué va a pasar! ¡Harry me ha dejado!

-¿Y no era esa la idea?

-¡P-pero no de ese modo!

-Gin, cariño, no hay quien te entienda.

-A lo mejor las cosas vuelven a ser como antes –comentó Padma.

-Seguro –murmuró con desánimo Ginny.

* * *

-Profesor Law.

El profesor más guapo, bueno (estar y ser, aunque en opinión de Pansy, estaba más bueno que qualquier otra cosa) y maravilloso del colegio se volvió para atender a una de sus alumnas, que se había quedado hasta el final de la clase para hablar con él.

-Sí, señorita Parkinson.

-Tengo una duda, profesor –dijo ella, fingiendo una cierta timidez muy poco corriente en ella.

-Usted dirá –resolvió él, quitándose un mechón castaño de pelo de la cara.

Pansy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener sus instintos más animales y no ablanzarse sobre aquel guapo profesor.

-Pues verá, se trata de...

-Así que te ha rechazado –dijo Padma con una sonrisa triunfante.

* * *

-No me ha rechazado. Lo que pasa es que está prohibido. Para la información de la señorita doña reglas, hay un millón de normas que prohiben la relación profesor-alumna –explicó Pansy con toda naturalidad.

-Vaya, es de lo más romántico, ¿no creeis? –comentó Hannah toda ilusionada.

-Apasionante –suspiró Ginny sin mostrar demasiado entusiasmo.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Ginny? –preguntó Padma preocupada.

-Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo –la acusó Ginny con enfado.

-¿Es por Harry?

-Premio para doña reglas.

-Oye, em... preferiría que no volvierais a bautizarme con ése nombre, ¿vale? Puede conllevar algún que otro malentendido. Por lo que respecta a Harry, dale tiempo. Seguro que todo se arregla.

-Mira, como vuelvas a decirme eso te la cargas...

-Gin, no quiero ofenderte, y mucho menos con esos humos que tienes tú, pero estás empezando a ser... patética –dijo Pansy.

-Mira quien fue a hablar, la que ha sido rechazada por el profesor...

-Ejem... será mejor que hoy dejemos a Ginny en paz –aconsejó Pansy mirándosela con recelo.

* * *

-¿Has hablado con Ginny?

-No. ¿Por qué?

-Es que está fatal. Se siente muy mal por lo que hizo. ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? Además, no deja de culparme a mí –se quejó Padma.

-Ya veo que tu interés es puramente altruísta –replicó Harry sarcástico.

-¡Vamos, Harry!

-No pienso hacer nada. Primero ella debe disculparse.

-Entonces no hay ningún problema, yo sé lo digo...

-Tiene que ser iniciativa suya no tuya.

-Cuando quieres eres más testarudo que una mula.

-Debes comprenderlo, y tú mejor que nadie. Sabes que no es correcto lo que hizo. Sobre todo pedir a Parkinson que metiera sus narices.

-En eso te doy toda la razón del mundo –le apoyó Padma, llena de convicción.

-Lo peor fue la humillación...

-¿Cómo?

Harry hizo una mueca.

-Se burló delante de mis narices de mi aspecto delgado y enclenque.

-¡Venga ya! Con lo mono que tú eres... –ronroneó ella, tomándole cariñosamente un brazo.

-Déjalo –atajó Harry, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Iban andando por el pasillo, y cuando dieron la vuelta a la esquina se toparon con el profesor Law.

-¡Profesor! –exlcamó Padma soltándose de Harry.

-Oh, buenas tardes, señorita Patil, señor Potter –les saludó amablemente el profesor.

-¿Sabe ya cuando volverá el profesor Lupin? –preguntó Harry directamente.

Padma le regañó con la mirada.

-¡Harry, eso no se pregunta!

-De acuerdo, Hermione.

-¡Serás...!

-Chicos, chicos –trató de calmarles el profesor-. El señor Potter tiene todo el derecho del mundo a preguntar. Aunque temo que mi respuesta va a decepcionarle, porqué aún no sé cuando regresará.

-Ah.

-¡Cambiando de tema! –exclamó Padma bruscamente- Me han comentado que el otro día tuvo que quitarse de en medio a Parkinson.

Harry abrió los ojos como naranjas y miró sorprendidísimo a Padma.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues... la verdad es que la chica se me insinuó, es cierto –dijo el profesor, algo incómodo-. Pero es evidente que una relación profesor alumna no podría darse en ninguno de los casos. Al parecer, la pobre no estaba debidamente informada acerca de este tema. Fue una situación realmente incómoda, la verdad.

-Pobrecilla... –murmuró Harry entre dientes.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Dice que sí, que la chica es un poco dura de mollera.

-Bueno, no creo que sea...

-Bien, profesor, Hasta luego –se despidió apresuradamente Padma, llevándose a Harry consigo.

* * *

Justin fue al encuentro de Hannah, que le esperaba a la sombra de un árbol, en el jardin, leyendo apaciblemente un libro.

-Hola –la saludó con simpatía Justin.

-Oh, hola, Justin –le correspondió ella, dejándose a un lado su apasionante lectura.

-¿Qué te cuentas?

-Nada, estaba aquí, leyendo.

-Ajá –asintió él, algo distraído-. Oye, tú eres amiga de Padma Patil, ¿no?

-Eso creo, sí.

-Y... también de Ginny Weasley.

-También creo que sí. ¿Pero a qué viene esto, Justin?

-Pues eh... me han contado algo que...

-¿Es algún cotilleo?

-En efecto.

-Y supongo que en medio del entuerto de sitúa Harry Potter, ¿no?

-Si ya lo sabes no te lo cuento.

-No lo sé, lo que pasa es que ya me lo imagino. Venga, dime de qué se trata.

-Dicen Padma le robó a Ginny Harry...

-Todo eso es una completa y absoluta tontería. Harry y Padma no salen.

-¿Ah, no? Se les ve tan amigos...

-Igual que nosotros, ¿no? –murmuró ella sonrojándose un poco.

-Eh... no, no lo creo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Es que no somos buenos amigos?

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo, en su caso ambos son hetero... –Justin se cortó bruscamente.

Hannah abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Q... ¿cómo has dicho?

-Eh... nada, no he dicho nada –farfulló poniéndose terriblemente nervioso.

-¡De eso nada! Has dicho que ambos eran...

-¡Está bien, está bien...!

-¿Qué me escondes, Justin?

-Pues eh... no quería decírtelo, pero dada la situación...

-¿Qué es, Justin? –preguntó Hannah, con un nudo en el estómago.

-Soy gay.

* * *

-Venga mujer, ya, ya está... –consoló Padma a Hannah, que lloraba como una magdalena.

-Oh, Padma no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado... ha sido... ha sido –jadeó entre sollozos Hannah.

-Vamos, mujer. Sólo es un chico. Hay muchos otros.

-¡Y a él le gustan también! –gimió volviéndo meter la cabeza bajo los brazos de Padma.

Padma suspiró.

-En fin. Mira, Hannah, creo que te estás comportando un poco como una cría. Si ése chico es gay y no se ha vuelto hetero por tí es que es idiota. Así que no te comas más la cabeza y olvídate de él.

-Sup-supongo que tienes razón.

-Pues claro que sí.

* * *

-Me he enterado por... todo el colegio de tu puesta en ridículo con el profesor. ¿Sabes en qué posición me has dejado a mí?

Pansy suspiró con impaciencia. Draco y su orgullo.

-Draco, cariño, yo soy la perjudicada aquí, no tú.

-Estás muy equivocada. Porqué no sé si te acordarás tú, pero entre tú y yo hay un trato, ¿no es así? Claro que sí. Acordamos tener total libertad para liarnos con quien quisiéramos mientras fuera con discreción. Y tú lo has roto con tu total ineptitud.

-¿Has acabado ya, papá?

-No. Porqué dada tu mala conducta ahora tú deberás hacer algo por mí.

-No pienso acostarme contigo, Draco, ya te lo dije.

-No es eso –replicó él, con enojo.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Quiero que me ayudes.

-¿Ayudarte? ¿Es que el profe Snape no te hace suficientemente bien los deberes?

-Tampoco tiene nada que ver con eso, lista.

-¿Piensas decírmelo o qué? –preguntó ella, impaciente.

-Puesto que tú me has puesto en evidencia con uno de tus líos, quiero que tú ahora me ayudes con uno mío.

-Puedes hacerlo perfectamente solo, no necesitas mi ayuda. ¿Qué chica no ha estado contigo en todo Hogwarts a parte de las feas?

-Aquellas que no están interesadas en mí.

-¿Es posible eso? –dijo ella, sarcástica.

-Por desgracia, sí. Además, con lo que he pensado también podre fastidiar un poco a Potter.

Pansy se lo miró con recelo.

-¿Quién es la chica?

-Padma Patil


End file.
